Mark
by Sueona
Summary: Yugi and Kaiba are going to get a huge special when they are walking around late at night. A night, they will never forget. Atem/Yugi and Seth/Kaiba


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I make no profit for this story.

Warnings: Angst, somewhat non-con, smex.

Pairings: Atem/Yugi and Seth/Kaiba

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Yugi and Kaiba are going to get a huge special when they are walking around late at night. A night, they will never forget.

Notes: Hello readers. I wrote this and I hope this will be good. Please, tell me what you think.

The night air was cold while the wind howled out their warning. The body fell to the ground, lifeless. His red eyes stared up at the pitch dark sky, sighing. He heard a chuckle coming toward him. The laughter of cruelty he knew all too well. He turned his head to look at his companion. He stood up straight, proudly. He sighed, "How long have you been watching, Seth?"

"Long enough, Atem." Seth replied as he leaned against the wall. He chuckled, "You could have had some true fun tonight."

"You are no different. Did you sleep with that pretty woman?" Atem questioned back. Seth snorted and looked out of the alley. No one was around. No one heard them. It was dark where everyone stayed away from the area. He chuckled, "A lonely way."

"Few know of us, Atem. It is better that way." Seth replied as he walked to a man who lived for so long. They were the same. Atem was created before him but only by a week. He begged and gave up his life to Atem to stay with him forever. He couldn't stand to see the young man alone forever. Their friendship was strong and always will be. His eyes sharpened as he heard voices coming down the road. What kind of fools would travel this area?

Atem stood alert as heard the voices and footsteps. He leaned against the wall, listening.

"Come on." A soft voice said.

"Not a chance in hell, Mutou." A deep voice hissed.

"You came with me." The soft voice giggled.

"I owed it. A favor for my actions against your grandfather. You are totally going to regret this in the morning, shrimp." The deep voice sneered.

Seth stepped out of the shadows, hearing Atem growl lowly. The two teenagers stopped. The shorter teen looked between him and the other teen.

"Oh my, I must really have drunk too much to see two of you, Kaiba."

"Yugi, shut up." Kaiba hissed, not liking the stranger in front of them. Why did he take the damn call at three in the morning? Why couldn't those stupid cheerleaders take the shrimp home? He knew that answer. There was no longer anyone to stop his loneliness. He lost Mokuba, the only family he had from a car crush a year ago. He was insane and almost killed an elderly man from it. He owed it to Mr. Mutou to watch out for his grandson. Yugi wasn't too different. Yes, the other teen had a good life but he felt sorrow like him due to losing his parents a few years ago.

Seth turned his head to see Atem stepped out of the darkness. He chuckled, "Look what we found."

"You really lost it, my friend. Let them be." Atem replied as he glanced to the teenagers. He could smell booze on the one teenager. He remarked, "Way too young to enjoy the taste of it."

"Hey… Hey… I will drink if… if I want to." Yugi slurred as he stepped forward. He couldn't really see too much.

Atem caught the teenager as he fell forward. The one called Kaiba glared at him but Seth got in his way. He lifted up the boy into his arms, feeling different. He remarked, "It is late. It is dark. This is not a safe area."

"Let him go." Kaiba ordered.

Seth teased, "Tsk. Tsk. No bad mouthing him. You are nothing but a child." He circled the teen who glared at him. They really did look alike but there were some differences. His hair was longer than the teen. Also his eyes were deeper blue. He was at least maybe two inches taller. He ran his finger over the pale cheek, chuckling, "We could have fun with them, Atem."

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose you to be by my side." Atem mumbled.

"It would get too lonely if you didn't." Seth pointed out. Kaiba took a stance ready to fight. He slammed the teen against the wall, hissing, "I wouldn't fight us, fool."

Kaiba stared stunned at the look alike. He felt a burn from the force of the attack. He glanced over to the boy in the other man's arms. He didn't care what happened to him. He was cold. He was a loner. He had no one to miss him. He didn't care for himself but Yugi had a spirit that no one could destroy. Yes, Yugi had troubles but he still would smile. It was rare to see him go into a deep depression. He whispered, "Let him go. You can have me in his place."

Atem looked at the teenager, sensing the coldness in him. He started to walk away and ordered, "Let us go. You are more than welcome to join us, Kaiba-kun. I don't believe this boy will be able to get home by himself in his condition." Seth chuckled darkly as he followed. They gave no choice to the other teen. His hunger didn't die. The night was still early. He turned the corner, heading up the long path to the mansion. The gates creaked open by his darkness. He glanced back to see Kaiba was looking in every direction, calculating. He chuckled, "Trust me, Kaiba-kun, you will not be leaving on your own."

Kaiba glared at the man as he was pushed forward. He asked, needing to remember the names of their attackers, "What are your names?"

Atem answered like it meant nothing, "My name is Atem and this is Seth. He will be taking care of you tonight."

"You honor me with such things." Seth remarked. They entered the mansion. He grabbed a hold of Kaiba before he could pick up the vase. He sighed, "Tsk again. I protect him very well. I only failed him once and I swore to never make that mistake again."

Atem looked at the one who someone could mistake as Seth. He sighed, "The child will be fine."

"You kidnapped us." Kaiba growled, trying to break free from the other man who held onto him firmly.

Atem stated, "I can make you behave within a second. Do not push your luck with me, Kaiba-kun. Only one can break my power and he stands behind you." He turned his head and walked up the stairs to let the teenager sleep off his drunkenness.

Kaiba was pushed against the wall and he glared at the other man. He had to get them out of this trouble. He owed it to Mr. Mutou to keep his grandson safe. He hissed, "Let him go. You can…"

"I heard your words before. The little one will be fine. Atem is the type to feel sorry for souls." Seth remarked as he used his power to entrap the teenager. He started to head down the hallway, ordering, "Come Seto."

Kaiba tried to stay his ground but his feet kept moving forward. How did the man know his first name? Why was he following the man? Who was this man? Or the better question: What was this man? He entered a large bedroom and the door shut behind him. He could feel fear running inside of him as his coat was slid off of his arms. This was dangerous. He could take it but he needed to make sure the other teen would be all right. He was tossed to the bed and he stared at Seth. He finally had free movements of his body. He sat up, growling, "What are you?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that question." Seth remarked with a smirk, showing off his teeth. He heard the teen gasp. He stated, "Not many know we live. Well more like walk among you humans." He took a step forward, noting in pleasure the teen didn't back up an inch. He whispered, "You please me. Something about you pulls me to you." He leaned over the teen who rose his hands to push him away. He slammed the hands to the bed, warning, "I can just feed and be done with it. Usually I don't let up in feeding though."

"You are going to kill me. I could care less. Get Yugi out of here and you can have anything from me." Kaiba responded. Yugi reminded him of what he lost. Yugi was like Mokuba so much that it hurt sometimes.

"You felt my power already, young one. I could take what I wish and be done with it. I have no emotion any longer. It was lost on me when I failed my king." Seth whispered into the teen's ear. He nipped at it, making sure not to draw blood. He continued with his words, "I told you not to worry for the boy. Atem is too kind hearted sometimes."

He pushed the creature away from him. Those sapphire eyes were dancing in laughter. He growled, "You are out of your mind."

"Thank you for noticing." Seth replied as he leaned back over the teen. He whispered huskily, "You are excited. I can feel it as I can smell it."

Kaiba felt like punching Seth but he froze as he realized he was. This was force not his will, right? Why did he feel attracted to the creature? Shouldn't he try to find a way to protect Yugi? He had to protect him from all harm. Before words could escape his lips, they were sealed. His mind went out of focus. He fought against the wet muscle inside of his mouth as his hands went to push Seth away from him. His hands were once again slammed against the bed and no matter how hard he tried to pull them away, he couldn't break the grip.

Seth whispered as he pulled back, "Relax Seto. You will sure enjoy this night." He unbuttoned the shirt, watching as the pale skin started to show. He went and licked at the neck, feeling the pulse speed up. It was driving his hungry in over drive. He hasn't met a meal who could bring him to this state. He did ponder for a moment how Atem was fairing with his meal. He felt hands try to push him away. He leaned up, ordering, "Still."

Upstairs in a very huge room, Yugi turned his head, feeling the bed felt wrong. He opened his eyes, realizing he wasn't home. Did Kaiba take him to the mansion? He sat up, calling out, "Kaiba."

"He is entertaining Seth at the moment." Atem's deep voice spoke as he stared out the window. He felt a ting of fear from the teenager. He snorted, "You drink but fear of someone in a room."

"Where am I?" Yugi asked, crawling off the bed. He felt dizzy still but it was pleasant.

Atem turned his head to look at the boy who could be a mirror image of him. He replied, "You are mine."

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked, only hearing the same words. He hissed, "I don't belong to anyone. Now where is my friend?" The only friend he had. The others started dating, losing touch with him. They couldn't understand the pain he felt. Kaiba could.

Atem leaned against the wall, reading the boy so easily. Some humans were difficult to read but this boy was an open book. He answered, "I told you. He is entertaining Seth."

"Who are you and who the hell is Seth?" Yugi asked, trying to piece together how they got here. He felt fear. Something about this man seemed off. Those ruby eyes just kept staring at him. He took a step forward, pushing away his fear as he bit out, "Where. Is. He?"

"Do not push your luck with me, Yugi." Atem hissed, baring his fangs in warning. The boy took a step back, and then ran to the door. He swung the key around his finger, replying, "You won't be going out that way, Yugi."

It was like a horrible nightmare. Vampires didn't exist. Yugi turned around to look at the other. He leaned against the door, fear running through his veins. He had to be dreaming and he would wake up any second.

"This is not a dream." Atem responded as he read the boy's mind. He asked, "What should I do with you? Seth is more into playing with his meals than I am." He took a step forward, sighing, "I knew something horrible would happen when I created him but he refused to take a no. At first I refused and he found every possible way for me to crave his blood."

Yugi shook as the vampire walked closely to him. He was frozen in his spot. He couldn't move an inch. His head was pushed to the side.

"A collar. Nice, but it is in my way." Atem mumbled as he ripped it off, tossing it to the floor.

"No. Please." Yugi whimpered as he felt the fangs touch his skin. He never thought he would lose his life from something that people swore were myths.

"Hush now." Atem ordered as he sunk his fangs into the pale neck.

Yugi raised his arms, trying to push the creature away from him but he was slammed into the wall and his wrists held against the door. He tried to move but he was frozen once again. His eyes closed, wanting the pain over with. He screamed, "No!"

Atem hissed as the blood entered his mouth. It was sweet, but it was tainted. He pulled back, licking at the bite. He licked at his lips, making sure he got all the blood. He took a step back, chuckling, "Sweet like the greatest wine made." Yugi moved to the other side of the room, glancing around the area. He remarked, "There is no way out of here. I told you that you are mine."

Yugi shook and touched the side of his neck. He didn't feel anything there. Was he dreaming? Did he drink too much tonight and this was all in his head? He whispered, "Kaiba."

"Calling for him, little one. How sweet." Atem mocked as he took a step closer to the boy. Yugi went to move and he ordered, "Still." The boy was frozen as he wrapped his arms around the small body. He whispered into the boy's ear, "I can make you do anything I command or I can drain you of your blood."

"Please." Yugi whimpered. Then he realized his friend was in trouble as well. He tried to fight back as he yelled, "Leave Kaiba alone! Let him go!"

"To worry for another. I was once like you." Atem sighed sadly as he pushed the teen onto the bed. He leaned against the wall, watching as he gave freedom to the teenager. Yugi sat up quickly, glaring at him. He chuckled, "I wonder how Seth is faring with your friend."

Downstairs, Kaiba twisted his body, trying to break the bonds around his wrists and ankles. He felt the cold chill run across his nude skin. He glared at his attacker who was staring at him with openly lust. He hissed, "You will pay for this."

"I don't believe in that statement." Seth snickered as he walked over to the bound teen. He ran his hands up the perfect body. He noticed some marks around the wrists, noting they were self-infected. Then he noticed marks on the pale legs. He asked, "Who did these?" Kaiba shut his mouth and glared. He went inside the boy's mind, gaining so many memories. He leaned over the nude body, thrusting his hips down. Kaiba tried to fight against the pleasure, tried to stay still, but he could feel the affects he was having over the boy.

"Stop." Kaiba said. He had to fight back. He had to find Yugi and get him away from these creatures. His lips were sealed once more and he bit down. Seth pulled back but there was more lust in the eyes. He squirmed, trying to get away.

"Bad Seto. Though you really are fun." Seth whispered in a huskily voice. He pinched a nipple, seeing the chest heave up. He ran his finger down the chest to the stomach. He continued with his words, "I will show you a world of great pleasure." He used his powers, sending it through his finger as he watched the body arch, not far due to the ankles and wrists bond. He chuckled, "Keep fighting all you want. I can bring pain as well. Wish to test that."

"Do it! I care nothing for pain!" Kaiba yelled. He could deal with pain, but this pleasure was messing with his mind.

"I think not." Seth sighed. He wrapped his hand around the hard cock, toying with it. Those hips thrust up and he watched as Kaiba bit his lip to stop the moans from coming out. He used his power, enhancing the pleasure. Kaiba screamed loudly as he came all over his hand. He chuckled, "Don't you touch yourself, Seto?" Those wonderful eyes glared at him. If he wasn't what he was, he would really believe this teen could destroy his life very painfully.

Kaiba turned his head. He touched himself a couple of times, but the pleasure was never like this. He glanced over to see Seth licking his fingers. He knew he was doomed. He asked, "Will Yugi have this fate as well?"

Seth turned his head, staring straight into mirror eyes. He leaned back some, looking up at the ceiling. He replied, "Who knows? Most times, I do not understand my master."

"Master?" Kaiba asked, curious about this. He shouldn't be. He should be trying to find a way out of this problem, but he was bond to the bed. Even if he could escape Seth, he would also have to face Atem who had Yugi. He refused to leave the other teen behind.

Seth looked back at the teenager who was staring at him coldly as he remarked, "Atem is the one who created me. Well I made sure he would. My penalty for not protecting him that night. I was too weak and failed him."

Upstairs, Atem fished out a cigarette, lighting it. He glanced over to see Yugi pacing in a circle. He went back to staring out the window. He heard the teen stop and he felt the stare. He warned, "Do not think about it. I am a lot faster than you, humans." He swept by the boy, grabbing his wrists. The vase fell to the ground and he threw the boy onto the bed, knocking the air out of the teen. He exhaled grey smoke as he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth. He chuckled, "I see why Seth enjoys playing with his food." He took a step closer to see Yugi curl against the head board. He whispered, "Come here, child." He took a drag of the cigarette as against Yugi's will, the boy came closer. He ran his finger over the parted lips. He leaned down, sealing the lips. It was like lightening hit him dead on. He pulled back, nodding his head. He put his cigarette out as he sat on the bed, leaning against the head board. He ordered, "Come here, my Yugi."

Yugi tried with all his might to stop moving closer to the cruel creature. He was placed between the long legs. He stared straight into ruby eyes, wondering when this night would be over. Would he have another day to walk around? He also worried for Kaiba. It took so much to gain the teenager back. Kaiba stayed away from everyone including him. When he was around anyone, Kaiba would be a cold hearted teenager, showing no emotion. Alone though, he showed a hurt boy who lost his world. He closed his eyes as he fingers tease his throat. He asked, having control of his voice, "What do you want from us?"

Atem asked, "Do you really want to know?" Yugi opened his eyes. He ordered, "Take off your clothes." The boy glared and blushed but he did what he ordered. He had the boy under his control. He looked over the pale body, seeing scars on the inner thighs. He read they were self-done. He ran his fingers over them, whispering, "Such pain. Such loneliness." He leaned the boy onto the bed, leaning over him. He tilted the neck, mumbling, "You taste so sweet, but far being innocent in the world of desire."

"What are…"

"Do not deny. I can sense you were taken before, freely." Atem remarked. He bent down, licking at the neck. He could feel the shivers come from the body. He moved to the ear, whispering, "Give in, Yugi. Enjoy the pleasure I can give."

Yugi tried to fight but it was so hard. His soul felt complete with this creature. He felt his entire body relax as he swore shadows were playing across his skin, heightening it. He leaned up as Atem pulled away. Lips touched his and he closed his eyes, stopping in his fight against the creature.

In Seth's room, the creature chuckled, "Again. Really Seto, can't you hold on for a while?" He thrust his fingers inside the opening, gaining the body arching to him. He teased, "That was the third time you came and I haven't even done anything."

"Shut up." Kaiba tried to hiss but it came out as a moan. He tried to move his feet and wrists but it was impossible. Yugi was far out of his mind right now. He shut his eyes as those fingers hit the one spot that made his entire body shake.

Seth taunted, "You are getting hard again." He leaned over the nude body, kissing at the pulse. He whispered, "Do not hold back your voice. No one can hear you any way, my Seto." He used his fangs, pressing them into the pale neck as he thrust his fingers deep. The body arched up to him and the most beautiful scream escaped those lips.

In Atem's room, the creature once a pharaoh moved his lips down the pale body. Yugi gripped at his hair, making some soft noises. He bit at the skin, tasting the sweet blood. He leaned up only to have the boy follow him. He teased, "Want something, little one?" Yugi glared at him and tackled him to the bed. He could easily win over the boy but he wanted to see what would happen next. Why was he playing with this human? Was he so alone that he would pick up a broken soul?

Yugi didn't understand why he was freely giving this up. Then again, he did it five months ago. Of course, he believed the boy was in love with him. It was a stupid mistake and he told no one. He knew the other boy wouldn't say anything either. He moved away two months ago, telling him he felt nothing for him. He kissed those bloody lips, not understanding the pull toward this dangerous creature. He was pretty sure he was going to die tonight though. He stared at the creature who was still in his clothes. He thought that wasn't right and started to undress him.

In Seth's room, Kaiba felt boneless. He stared up at the creature who had a taste of him. Was it all over? Would he join his brother at last? He moaned as those long fingers hit that spot inside of him. Why was this creature playing with him? Seth should get it over with and kill him.

"Desiring such things." Seth whispered licking at the earlobe. He pulled out his fingers, shoving a pillow under the hips. He mumbled, "Such a body. Even with scars, it is desirable. I crave every part of you." He stood up, stripping out of his clothes. Those mirror eyes stared at him. There was no longer a fight. Kaiba had such a broken soul. He leaned back over the bound body. Licking at the neck, he mumbled, "Give in, Seto. Let fate bring us true pleasure."

"My fate is hell." Kaiba whispered. He closed his eyes as the large cock slowly entered him. He gripped at the bonds, turning his fingers white. He couldn't believe he was moaning. His voice was getting hoarse. Why wasn't this creature ending his life?

"Because I want more than a good feed tonight." Seth answered as he read the boy's mind.

In Atem's room, Yugi felt dizziness and it wasn't sure if it was due to the creature biting him and feeding or from the pleasure it was bringing to his body. He arched up as he came for the second time. He wrapped his arms around the tan neck as those wonderful hips rubbing against him, awakening his cock to life once again. He whispered, "Your name."

"Atem." Atem answered, feeling the strong pull toward the young human. He could sense so much. Seth was still playing with the other. He sealed those moaning lips, enjoying the sweet taste from the other. He never felt like this before. He had many lovers over his time. They would last a night, maybe a week, but none of them gave him what he truly wanted. He danced his fingers over the pale skin, grabbing some of the cum. He thrust two fingers inside the tight warmth hearing the most wonderful sound he ever heard.

Yugi arched his back as those fingers worked magic inside of him. He felt on the edge once again. He moaned, "Atem." He wanted to be lost tonight. It was one reason he drank. It was the other reason he called Kaiba. He wanted to drown his sorrow. He wanted to feel alive again. It was what Kaiba and him were somewhat arguing about walking down the dark area. He wanted sex but Kaiba refused. He hissed as he felt the fangs sink inside of his neck. He called out, "Atem."

Pulling away from the neck, Atem ordered, "Think only of me."

In the other room, Seth growled as the muscles tighten around him. He saw the soft lips turn up into a smirk. He thrust in hard to watch the body arch to him. He teased, "Such a virgin." Those blue eyes glared at him. Kaiba opened his mouth and he thrust inside, hitting his mark dead on. Whatever words were going to be said was just a long drawn out moan. He glanced over the sweaty body and whispered, "Hold on this time. I know you haven't done this kind of thing." The head tossed to the side, baring his neck. He leaned down biting at the neck, not with his fangs though. The moans were music to his ears. He could hear the other boy moaning too. His ears picked up everything. He thrust again, feeling Kaiba was close. He bit down on the neck, drawing in blood. Kaiba came with a scream and he emptied inside the tight heat. He pulled back before he truly gave Kaiba his wish of death. He looked down to see the teen was knocked out cold. He chuckled, "You are truly fun." He pulled back, leaning back to the neck. He whispered, "You are mine, Kaiba Seto." He bit down once again. Instead of draining the blood, he used his power, mating the teen. He pulled back, chucking, "Strange indeed."

Upstairs, Atem watched as the body below him moved from the pleasure he was given. He noticed Seth was done with the other teen. He pulled his fingers away and those thin hips thrust toward him, begging for more. He threw the pale long over his shoulders. Those breathtaking purple eyes stared straight at him. They were haunting. They held sorrow and pain. He thrust inside hard, sealing those lips from the scream escaping. The muscles tighten around him, making him groan in deep lust. He pulled almost all the way out and entered again. This time he went slowly.

Yugi thrust his hips forward taking the cock deeper in him. One the third thrust, it hit its mark, making him squirm against the bed. His heart was pounding in his chest as the dizziness was taking over him. This pleasure was so different. He wanted to keep it. He needed this. He craved it. He turned his head, baring his neck. Death would be a blessing. Kaiba always thought he was a warm soul but deep inside, he was losing. He stopped harming himself, agreed to, to stop the other teen from doing it. It was their pact. He moaned his attention back to the strong creature. He cried out, "ATEM!" He fell limply on the bed as he felt fangs enter his neck, sucking at his blood.

Atem couldn't believe he marked the teen as he emptied inside the tight heat. He pulled away, pushing the sweaty multi-color hair out of the pale face. He got up from the bed, grabbing a cloth cleaning himself up and putting on a robe. He lite up a cigarette, mumbling, "Damn kid."

The next morning, Yugi awoke, glancing around the room. He rubbed at his eyes to see Kaiba laying there. He quickly felt his neck, feeling the collar around it. He shook Kaiba who hissed at him. He whispered, "Where are they?"

Kaiba sat up, alert quickly. His body felt like a truck ran over it. He looked at himself to see he was dressed. Was it all a horrible nightmare? He glanced to Yugi to see he was dressed as well. His hand went to his neck but he felt nothing. He mumbled, "Dream."

"The same dream for both of us! Kaiba, it happened!" Yugi yelled, feeling disappointed. Why did Atem leave him?

Kaiba was going to deny until he saw the marks on his wrists. He looked at his ankles to see marks there too. He whispered, "They let us live."

"I wonder why." Yugi spoke out loud. He climbed off the bed, almost falling over from the night of blood loss and his entire body ached from the sex. Still it was breaking him apart. He thought he found someone.

Kaiba stood up, ignoring his aches as he grabbed a hold of the other teen who looked ready to fall. For some reason, his soul was at peace. He sighed, "It is best we never tell anyone."

"They would lock us up if we did. Who would believe us anyways?" Yugi snapped. Kaiba let go off of him and he fell to his knees. He glared at the cold teen. He hissed, "Why did you do that?"

Outside, Seth chuckled, "He is pretty cold when insulted."

"He seems like a fighter." Atem remarked.

"So does Yugi." Seth pointed out. Atem nodded his head. He watched as his master started to walk away. He went after him, asking, "Do you think it would be wise to leave them?"

"They won't tell anyone. No one would believe them anyways." Atem replied.

"We both marked them as ours, my master. Their souls are ours. Such a cruel thing for us to do." Seth sighed as they turned the corner.

Atem chuckled, "I never knew you to feel for humans, Seth."

Seth snickered, "So true. I will be seeing him again."

"They are ours to do as we please." Atem mumbled as he continued to walk away from the mansion. He was going to see the boy once again. He will make sure they see each other.


End file.
